


Christmas Patrol

by YuriSenpai



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriSenpai/pseuds/YuriSenpai
Summary: The Christmas Patrol that was neither a patrol nor very Christmassy.





	Christmas Patrol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VTR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTR/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Elicchi, Alpha Extraordinaire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117940) by [VTR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTR/pseuds/VTR). 



> I have no restraint and had to post this early so happy Xmas VTR you know I’m a fucking huge fan of your work and I hope you enjoy this shit
> 
>  
> 
> to everyone else, yes I have been exposed as liking the girly wolf dick story. Please support the original work it’s so good. And please remember that things said here might no necessarily be correct in the original Elicchi universe, although I have chatted plenty to VTR there is much I do not know.

 

Karin allowed her furs in a little as they climbed out of the minibus, cold wind and little clothing forced her to. It was finally the most anticipated night of the year between the older alphas of the pack - their Christmas 'patrol'. Of course, it wasn’t really a patrol, that was just the ‘glamorous’ name they gave to their yearly alpha outing. 

Despite their older ages, Honoka and Rin still seemed giddy and restlessly pushed each other around, making jokes. Nico stood indignantly to the side, tapping her foot impatiently.

Eli was giving Nozomi a quick kiss goodbye as the remaining members clambered out of the van and Nozomi flashed a reassuring smile at her grown cub. Karin smiled back. 

“Don’t be too late now Elicchi... and watch Karin...” Nozomi whispered gently into Eli's ear.

Behind them, the Aqours minibus, (one a lot more expensive looking than the Muse one), was also disposing of it’s cargo. Kanan was first to get out from the front after sharing a passionate kiss with Mari that was somewhat indecent given the public situation. She was in no way ashamed of sharing affectionate displays in public. You also bounded from the van with alarmingly high energy, while Setsuna slid out a little slower and kept a close eye on her surroundings. 

It was Setsuna's first time attending the Christmas patrol, for previously she still held her cubbish scent which made the adults reluctant to let her go with them. But finally she had an adult musk. It had become much more potent since her matings with Kasumi, but was still weak, even in comparison to Karin's. The black haired alpha was clearly nervous about being there but offered Karin an anxious smile.

Karin had come along the previous year, as being of age to drink, but the night had been ended abruptly when Honoka had fallen down a few steps and broken her ankle. The night hadn’t been ruined - drunken Honk in A and E was funny enough, but it wasn’t the full experience.

From behind Setsuna, the Kazuno sisters stepped out with Dia. Leah almost seemed sulky and her face rested straight, but her fear scent was giving the truth away. She wasn’t good in social situations, and she never had been which was quite well known the the pack, so nobody forced her. With gentle encouragement from Sarah, Leah followed Kanan as the two packs were united once again.

As per tradition, they greeted each other with exchanging scents. This was Karins's least favourite part of the night because it was always difficult to get her scent through to her packmates when Kanan's was so musky and just overwhelmed all the others. Only Eli was able to keep her scent through on her friends fur and combatted Kanan's.

“No Riko?” Eli commented once the exchanging had been complete. Both Kanan and Setsuna shook their heads.

“Riri wasn’t feeling well...” Setsuna said glumly. Eli was certainly surprised that the redhead wasn’t there - Riko was very strict when it came to Setsuna, so Eli thought Riko wouldn’t miss Setsuna's first night out drinking. Riko must not have been feeling well at all.

“Shall we head inside?” Kanan suggested. The other nodded in approval and they all headed in.

Inside the pub was rather busy, but it always was so close to Christmas. Karin stuck close to Eli as they searched for somewhere to sit. From the smells, there were certainly a fair few other shifters in there, even behind the bar serving, which was always nice to know they were welcome. 

Nico managed to weave her way around a few people with her lithe body and secured a table near the edges of the pub, where it wasn’t as busy. It was definitely a good thing that is was quieter where they were sat, Leah's fear scent was becoming so prominent that Karin noticed a few of the other shifters turn their way. She began to wonder if Leah was going to run out or not. Thankfully, Leah didn’t cause a scene and Dia and Sarah sat her down at the part of the table where she wouldn’t be blocked in. 

The rest of the group filtered around the circular table. Kanan was sitting comfortably with her legs spread and arms behind her head as a display of her dominance. Making sure to assert her own dominance too, Eli stood up a similar pose; legs open but with her hands resting on the table. She would be second to none. Karin took her seat between her father and Setsuna. Next to Setsuna, You was sitting with a cheery grin and chatting to Nico. Dia and Sarah sat near Kanan, with Leah next to them and finally Rin and Honoka filled the gap.

The table was bursting with alpha energy.

Eli stood first.

“What drinks does everyone want? I’ll buy the first round.” 

Not wanting to be beaten, Kanan also stood. 

“No, I will buy the first round.” She glowered, already reaching for her wallet.

“Kanan... I already said I would buy it!”

While the two bickered, Sarah asked around the table.

“I’ll have a pornstar martini please, Sarah.” Nico said as she flicked through the cocktail menu lazily.

“Prosecco for me!” Honoka piped up excitedly.

“I’ll have the same as Honoka!” Rin said. She liked the bubbles.

When Sarah turned to You, the ash haired alpha shook her head and waved her hand.

“Ah! Thanks but I don’t drink,”

“It doesn’t matter, is there a non-alcoholic drink you’d like?” Sarah asked as she typed the order into her phone.

“Orange juice then, please...” You smiled and thanked Sarah. For a long time whilst trying to conceive with Chika, You has abstained from drinking any alcohol as she believed it was probably effecting her fertility. That wasn’t the case, but the habit somehow stuck.

“Leah, do you want gin?” 

Leah nodded, then Sarah turned to take her partners order.

“I’ll just have a cider please Sarah...” 

Finally, the purple haired alpha turned to Karin and Setsuna. Just behind them, Eli and Kanan were arm wrestling to see who would pay for the first round.

“Karin, Setsuna, what do you two want?” 

Setsuna had been puzzling over the menu since Sarah started taking the orders. She didn’t have a clue. Then again, Karin wasn’t too knowledgeable in the alcohol department. Last year Eli has just bought all hers so she didn’t event know what had been ordered.

“Do them a pink gin with lemonade, it’s sweet they’ll probably enjoy it.” Nico said with a smirk as she watched the two younger ones panic over what to drink, “Eli will have vodka. Russian, if they have any.”

“Kanan will probably want whiskey to start.” Dia said to Sarah.

After making final adjustments, Sarah stood up.

“Alright, I’ll go and put the order in.” 

Moving swiftly past the chairs, Sarah made her way to the bar. Dia followed her to help carry the drinks.

“You know, it’s probably a good thing Riko-chan didn’t come.” You said thoughtfully, “she really can’t handle her alcohol at all. Last year she had one shot and that was it...” 

The group chuckled.

“Let’s hope you’re nothing like that, hey Setsuna?” Honoka smirked at her daughter in law. Setsuna nodded in agreement, remembering the mess Riri had come home in the precious year. Yoshiko had been up all night tending to her mate much to her annoyance.

“Okay! We’ve come to a conclusion!” Kanan and Eli returned to the group, both looking slightly more dishevelled than they had entered the pub in, “where’s Dia and Sarah?” 

Eli looked at the empty gap where the two should’ve been.

“You two were taking so long she went and ordered already...” 

The look on Kanan and Eli's faces turned to horror and they looked across to the bar. Sarah was already putting her card in the reader.

With a huff, Kanan sat down and spread her legs out again. Eli did the same.

“Still nervous Setsuna?” Kanan asked as the others chatted among themselves, “you need to relax a little.” 

Setsuna nodded.

“I’m just not very used to this kind of situation...” she mumbled. Although she had grown up knowing Kanan, she still found it difficult to be able to talk to her without the awkwardness. It was hard to be able to be confident when Kanan was the queen of big dick energy and her presence was especially dominating.

“You’ll get used to it soon enough,” Kanan gave her a hard pat on the back. 

Kanan would trade her life for her daughters in an instant, and would protect them no matter what the costs. But sometimes, when seeing the other alphas with their alpha girls playing rough and patrolling together, she couldn't help but have a small twinge of jealousy that she would like to have had an alpha cub with Mari. There was Sayuri, but she wasn’t the same. She was Dia’s, and Dia would have the fun with her whilst growing up, despite the cub taking a liking to Kanan.

Kanan shuddered a little and wished the drinks were with them already so she could drown her sorrows.

So, in light of her small desire for an alpha, Kanan tried to engage with Setsuna a little. It was difficult because she never knew what to say, and it seemed Setsuna didn't either. 

Across the table, Karin was engaging in light conversation with her father.

“Give it a few, little cub, and I’ll show you how we do it in Russia. Kanan won’t back down from any challenge, but I will beat her, you watch.” Like always, Eli was fiercely competitive. 

Before long, Sarah and Dia had returned with the drinks and began to dish them out. When Karin received hers, she was sure to thank Sarah.

“What’ve you got there, Karin?”

Karin hesitated in taking a sip before turning to her mother.

“Pink gin, Nico said it would be nice.”

Eli nodded in approval.

Slowly, Karin lifted the glass and took an apprehensive sip. The taste was allowed to swirl in her mouth before getting drained down her throat. With a nod she smiled and turned to Nico.

"This is pretty nice... nice choice Nico..." 

Nico just nodded with a knowing smile. 

Setsuna was sipping her pink gin through a straw, and also seemed quite content with it. 

"It's good." Was all she said.

For a while they sat and chattered lightly.

Finally warmed up and ready to challenge, Eli leaned across to Kanan.

"I bet-"

The words weren't even out before Kanan had stood, her eyes glinting. 

"It's on, Ayase." 

"What drink? I can have any."

Kanan was thoughtful for a minute. If she chose vodka it was almost certain that Eli would win... however, Kanan herself wasn't too good with large quantities of whiskey, which would also lead Eli to winning.

"Vodka. Why not?" 

Handing Setsuna a fistful of bills, Kanan requested that she ordered them a dozen shots each.

Eli smirked. A clear win for her. Drinking vodka was like drinking water. 

Setsuna scrambled uneasily from the table and almost tripped on her feet. The pack leaders continued their stare down, now accompanied by low growls of dominance.

Karin sighed and decided to take off after Setsuna. She wouldn’t be able to carry everything by herself and it wouldn’t be fair if she were left to do all the hard work.

“Knock it off, you two.” Nico sighed, stirring her cocktail lazily, “ youre making a scene.” 

True to Nico’s words, other people in the pub were beginning to watch the large group with some interest. Leah tried to hide her face from the uncomfortable gazes of strangers.

Kanan and Eli both sat down but the tension was still there.

“How’s Yumi doing?” Honoka asked You. The ash haired alpha had been watching Kanan and Eli and seemed rather tense. Trying to relax You a little, Honoka struck up light conversation. It seemed to instantly work, and You’s blue eyes lit up at the sound of her adoptive cub’s name.

“She’s doing great! Recently she hit a growth spurt too so shes getting quite big now, nearly up to my shoulders!” You smiled fondly at the thought of little Yumi. She had indeed grown quite a lot; not just physically, but also mentally. Not only was she much more confident around alpha’s, she was finally able to remain in a room with Kanan for an extended period without any fits. Chika and You had seen it as a miracle. 

Because of her strong, overpowering musk, Kanan was exceptionally challenging to Yumi and in the early days it was a huge problem if the two were even in the same side of the house together. Although it was had difficult, Kanan had managed to stay out of the way of the young cub for months after her being adopted into the house, but it was inevitable that they would have to meet eventually. Now, years down the line, most of Yumi’s alpha fears had gone and she could greet Kanan normally like everyone else.

“Her first heat was last week,” You’s eyes glimmered with pride, “Chika told me not to tell everyone but my girl is growing up?? How could I not...” 

You seemingly remembered herself and checked herself, trying to let someone else have a word in.

“How’s Shizuku?” She quizzed.

Honoka's face quickly turned into a frown.

“She’s so... so badly behaved!” Honoka sighed and took another swing of her drink, “I keep getting calls that she’s been fighting with the other alphas, she won’t do her homework and she argues with Umi so much... and...” Honoka lowered her voice.

“She was caught trying to mate with an omega in heat in the school bathrooms!” Honoka was almost distraught. The alphas murmured to one another, restless and discontent. 

“Is it someone we know?” Dia asked, suddenly interested in the conversation.

Honoka shook her head.

“It was a friend of hers, they both wanted it apparently so Shizuku wasn’t being forceful or anything. We're just lucky one of the alpha teachers caught them or we could’ve ended up in a lot of trouble with the omega's parents... well Shizuku is already in a lot of trouble with them but that would’ve made things so much worse!” Upset and in a state, Honoka leaned back and downed the rest of her drink, feeling the bubbles disappear down her throat. 

Having been listening to the conversation, Rin leaned in to comfort Honoka with a nuzzle.

“It could be just her hormones, it’s that time and alphas do get quite rowdy...” 

“But Karin wasn’t like that!” Honoka argued with a pout, before sitting back with a sigh, “nobody else’s cubs have been suspended for getting dirty whilst at school...” 

“You’ve given her 'the talk' though, right?” You asked.

“Ages ago... maybe I ought to sit down with her again... give her some more ALPHAREX maybe..” 

Dia nodded. She was all for helping prevent young and unintentional pregnancies. Leah seemed slightly engaged too. 

“That would be wise.” The older alpha nodded, then after cringing, she continued, “ I had to talk to Sayuri about things like that recently... She just seems so young yet... I’ve ruined her innocence...”

“I’m sure she’s heard a lot worse than you stuttering out how babies are made.” Leah smirked, for once contributing to the conversation. Dia shot her a nasty look. 

“Of course she hasn’t. I monitor her browsing history and her laptop has restrictions.”

Leah's smirk grew wider.

“Well think about it, how did you learn about all that stuff? I’m sure your parents didn’t sit you down and tell you all the nitty gritty details.”

Cogs were whirring in Dia's brain, but with confidence she spoke up again.

“Ai wouldn’t tell her, if that’s what you’re implying. She’s not that kind of girl.”

Leah gave up teasing Dia. She didn’t get the hint and Leah didn’t want to mention that Sayuri probably heard most of it from all her friends at school - Dia would probably end up pulling her out and tutoring her at home.

Sarah shuffled forward to intervene before the alpha energy overloaded. To involve some of the others, she asked Rin about her cub.

“Well, we were a bit worried about Kanata actually...” Rin was oddly serious, “She’s always so tired and just wants to sleep,”

“She’s always been the same, though.” Nico butted in.

Rin shrugged.

“I guess, but we were thinking about asking Maki-chan for some advice. Kayo-chin and I were thinking she could be deficient in some vitamins or something which is why she is always so tired.”

The other nodded in understanding. But Rin looked so dejected.

“I feel like we’ve been bad parents since we didn’t notice sooner...” 

The others clamoured to disagree with her.

“It’s difficult, if she’s always been like that it’s very hard not to know what she’d normally be like,” Dia spoke up. Sarah agreed with her.

“I wouldn’t worry, even if there was something up, the medical advances we have access to are wonderful!”

Setsuna returned to the table, breaking the conversation of the older alphas. She was still shaking slightly from the exhilaration of ordering her first drinks. The platter of shot glasses was placed on the table and Eli grasped them and lined them up. Karin and Setsuna sank back into their seats and watched with interest.

“Karin, Setsuna,” Kanan grinned at the two and pushed a glass in their direction, “you both have to have some.”

Even with the nod from Eli, Karin was still taken aback and hesitated in shock. Setsuna was in a similar situation, only she was a nervous sweating mess. Karin took the glass and held it close to her lips. The stinging scent of the alcohol burnt slightly.

“I’ve never drank before!” The Setsuna squeaked, her voice unusually high.

Kanan shook her head and clapped her shoulder.

“There’s a first for everything! Eli and I can’t start until you both have at least one.” 

Rather forcefully, Kanan placed a shot glass in Setsuna's shaking hand. The other alphas looked onwards expectantly, and Karin had already knocked the glass back and had it upside down on the table.

“Think of Kasumi,” Karin egged her friend on.

No more than milliseconds later, the content of the glass was down Setsuna's throat and completely gone. 

Applause sounded round the table.

“Yoshiko would be proud!” Kanan chuckled.

Setsuna sat back and wiped her mouth, thinking she was done. Her throat burned and she desired water to keep it at bay. If she had taken a second to look at the glint in Kanan's eye and the warm grin on Karin's face, she would have known she most definitely wasn’t done. 

“One more wouldn’t hurt...” Karin murmured. Eli reached for the glasses with a face-splitting grin and popped another into Karin's hand. Kanan took one more and handed that to Setsuna.

Her hands were getting even more slippery with sweat. If Riko found out she had been doing shots, she would not be pleased in the slightest and that thought alone was enough to make Setsuna think twice.

However, Setsuna didn’t get to think much more because Karin's number two had already gone, and she didn’t like bing outdone. Setsuna wasn’t a very 'alpha' alpha; scrawny body, little muscle, weak musks, pathetic roar - but at the end of the day, she was an alpha and the competitive side remained. Not wanting to be beaten by Karin, she took the shot without complaints.

She took the next two as well, one of them even before Karin had the chance.

Satisfied that they had gotten their worth, Kanan and Eli began their own competition.

Swipe the glass, down the hatch, glass slammed back on table. New glass.

A perfect cycle, one of which Eli and Kanan knew well. 

While the two older alphas competed, Setsuna slumped in her chair, her face flushed and rosy. Karin herself, seemingly inherited her mothers impressive alcohol tolerance, was sitting normally, back straight, and watched her father with interest.

A few rounds of shots later, both alphas were going strong. Their little drinking escapade was growing a little boring to the others.

“Setsuna?” The attention was drawn back to the black furred alpha, slumped in her chair. Unlike the others, she had a frown set deep on her face and her cheeks were so red they could have matched Maki's fur. You was looking over at the small alpha in concern.

Karin nudged Setsuna.

“You okay?” 

Setsuna made a pitiful attempt at standing up. With one of her legs just promptly collapsing like Bambi she was thrown off balance and slipped to the side. Karin caught her with one muscly arm and lowered her back to the chair.

“I... wanna go bathrooooom.” Setsuna tried to articulate each syllable but this just resulted in her slurring the words even more whilst pulling the most obscene faces. Karin stood up and helped Setsuna find her feet.

“I’ll take her,” she said briskly, turning to drag Setsuna towards the toilets. You also stood. 

“I’ll come as well. She doesn’t look it but she’s quite heavy.” Karin gave her a grateful nod and together they walked Setsuna to the bathroom. 

Setsuna was like jelly and her feet just tapped the carpeted floor. Normally Setsuna would be a little embarrassed with all the eyes on her, but she was too busy chattering uselessly to herself she didn’t even notice.

“Y'knowwww, Kasoo meeee is havin ma baby...?” Setsuna mumbled to Karin with a dumb smile. Her escorts just nodded, amused.

“She jushtt... smells SO GOOD!” Setsuna shouted, and waved one of her arms around, “mmmm she also smells reaaaaallllllyyyyy good when we-“

“Okay, here’s the bathroom,” You interrupted, really not wanting to hear about the sex life of someone who was like a niece to her, “can you do it on your own?” 

The pushed past the swinging door and walked Setsuna to a cubicle. Karin encouraged Setsuna to lean on the doorway and wall so she could get her balance. Setsuna didn’t move.

“Setsuna, I really don’t want to have to-“

Setsuna promptly vomited across the stall.

Karin instinctively stood a step back while You was frozen at Setsuna's side. Setsuna's smile from before was replaced with a look of distaste as she examined the vomit that was now splashed over the floor and around the toilet (but not in it).

“Karin...” Wandering hands found Karin pressed up by the wall, “my stomach hurts...” Setsuna moaned, as if she hadn’t just thrown up her dinner everywhere.  
Gently, Karin and You moved Setsuna to the next stall. No sooner had they settled her by the toilet, she once again began to puke her guts up. Moving slowly so she didn’t alarm her friend, Karin managed to scrape Setsuna's hair back into a loose ponytail, although some of it already had vomit clumps in it. You gently rubbed Setsuna's shivering back.

Between vomiting and gasping for air, Setsuna cried for her mama and for Kasumi.

Karin was stood in shock, hardly believing that it was upright and responsible Setsuna that was lay on the floor vomiting everywhere.

“Hey, just calm down Setsuna. Breathe.” You reassured the girl with a pat as Setsuna gagged and spluttered.

You smiled nostalgically and chuckled a little.

“I’ve done this for Riko-chan countless times - she can’t handle alcohol to save her life.” Ruffling Setsuna’s hair she continued, “Fancy inheriting her alcohol intolerance and not her musical talent.” 

Setsuna moaned unhappily into the toilet bowl. 

“I’m going to call Yoshiko to come and pick her up,” You said quietly to Karin, “I know Riko-chan won’t be very happy, but it’s important she gets home safely.”

Setsuna had stopped puking, but she was just leaning lethargically against the toilet. Her eyes were pressed shut and she just made incoherent grunts every so often. Her whole body was shaking as if she was cold, but whenever Karin laid a finger on her, her skin was boiling to touch.

Karin nodded.

“I’ll go and grab my phone and let the others know, just keep an eye on her for a minute.” You said before hurrying out of the bathroom.

Karin ran her fingers reassuringly through Setsuna's hair, feeling somewhat blessed that she inherited some damn good genetics.

At the table, the other alphas seemed surprised to see You returning alone.

“What happened to Karin and Setsuna?” Nico asked with raised eyebrows.

You sighed.

“I’m calling Yoshiko to come and pick Setsuna up. She’s just thrown up across the bathroom...”

“ I thought you’d been a while,” Rin commented, sipping her drink through a straw once again.

“I hope Riko's already asleep - she was so ill earlier and I don’t think seeing Setsuna like this will help her feel any better,”

••••

Normally, when the house was so quiet, Riko and Yoshiko would truly make the most of it. Ruby and Maru had decided to retire to their room early with Emma - the tiny cub rarely fell asleep before the early hours of the morning so both her parents were desperate for some sleep. Chika and Mari were sat downstairs chatting to Umi, ready to be playing taxi after putting the cubs to bed. 

Riko and Yoshiko would almost certainly be having a good fuck at a time like this, if not for Riko being so unwell. It was hardly fair for Yoshiko to blame her mate, and even if Riko was fine she would be out drinking instead of being stuck in bed. 

Holding the water to Riko's mouth, Yoshiko watched as she sipped weakly. A cool hand ran through Riko's damp, sweaty hair and Yoshiko snuggled closer to her mate.

“How’re you feeling now?” Yoshiko quizzed Riko. 

“A little better.” Her voice was hoarse and scratchy, “my head still hurts...”

“If you give it a little longer you can have some more painkillers. Just try and rest a little.” Yoshiko kissed Riko's forehead gently after sweeping the sweaty hair from it. Riko nodded, her eyes heavily lidded. With one last kiss, Yoshiko pulled the sheets up on them both, tucking them in thoroughly.

The two of them cuddled contently, finding themselves drawing into a state of sleep.

Until Yoshiko's phone buzzed on the nightstand. Yoshiko's first instinct was to ignore it, but Riko was growing restless next to her. 

“Yocchan, please shut it up... my head hurts so much...” Riko complained, tucking her head under the pillow with a groan. Complying, Yoshiko rolled over and grabbed the offensive device. She was slightly confused when You's face flashed up on the screen but answered it.

“Yoshiko? Hi-“

“I’m not on taxi duty tonight, if you need a lift home Mari and-“

You interrupted.

“You need to come and get Setsuna.”

Yoshiko sat upright in bed. She turned the phone away from Riko and lowered her voice.

“You better be joking...”

“ She did a few shots and she’s been sick a few times in the bathroom. She’s not very responsive and I think it’s best if-“

“I’m coming. I’ll be as quick as I can.” Yoshiko scrambled out of the bed and hung up the phone. She was only dressed in a pair of skimpy panties and a loose t shirt so she hurriedly threw a pair of tattered pyjama shorts on and pulled her socks on.

“Yocchan? What’s wrong?” Riko was now upright in bed, moving as if she were going to get out.

“Riri, stay there. I won’t be five minutes okay?” Yoshiko didn’t look as she pulled another sweater over her head and then found herself face to face with Riko.

“Yocchan, what happened?”

Yoshiko sighed.

“You needs me to go and pick up Setsuna, she’s had too much to drink-“

Riko had already gone. Disappearing down the stairs as fast as she could, Riko tried to make her way to the front door.

Riko's sickly scent made her appearance well known to the omegas sitting downstairs, and they all got up to approach her.

“Rikocchi! Where are you going? It’s cold out!” Mari shouted to the sickly alpha. There was also a strong aura of anger surrounding the alpha, so the girls didn’t get too close. Already half shifted, Riko battered with the front door. Yoshiko bolted down the stairs after her mate.

“Riri! You’re not well! Please wait here. I can go.” She latched onto Riko's furry arm and tried to soothe her Riri.

“What happened?” Chika asked while Yoshiko tried to hold the door shut.

“You called and asked me to come and get Setsuna, she’s been sick.”

“That’s irresponsible.” Umi spoke up with a frown. She didn’t want her daughter in law being so careless with herself, it would be a bad influence for not only Kasumi but for the cub that was created by Setsuna and Kasumi. 

“Here, I’ll drive. Riko make sure you wrap up, we really don’t need you getting sicker.” Umi offered, reaching for her own coat. 

Yoshiko sighed, and put a hat, scarf and gloves on Riko as well as a coat. Riko was calming back down, and shifted fully back to her human form. 

Together the three of the, bid a rushed farewell to Mari and Chika before getting into Riko's car.

••••••

Between Karin, You and Honoka they had managed to drag Setsuna from the toilets and had her sat on the steps outside. You had apologised to one of the workers about the mess, but in the back of her head she knew Riko would probably make Setsuna come back once she was in her right mind and make it up to them. The workers had kindly given them a bucket for Setsuna, but the alpha was so out of it she couldn't even hold it herself. 

She leaned heavily on Honoka while Karin stood to the left, keeping an eye out for Yoshiko. 

"Ah! Here's Yoshiko..." Karin pointed out the Sakuraucchi vehicle moving towards them at a remarkable speed. There was a feeling of relief spread among the alphas as they knew that’s it meant Setsuna would be able to get home safely.

When Umi and Riko made their appearances, that relieving feeling evaporated into the cold air instantly. Umi's face was that of a storm, her eyebrows drawn into a disapproving frown as her gaze landed upon Setsuna. 

However, it was Riko who looked absolutely furious. Even in her sickly state, Riko's anger made Umi seem like a walk in the park. She marched out of the car towards her daughter.

“Setsuna!” She roared.

Setsuna was none the wiser; pretty much unconscious as she leaned against Honoka on the step. Riko shifted and moved towards her daughter, reaching out to her. Honoka moved out the way, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. 

Something else shot form the car, or rather, someone, and within milliseconds Yoshiko was between Riko and her cub.

“Riri! She obviously didn’t know any better, look at her...” Yoshiko's voice was slightly warning to her alpha, but there was the loving undertone prominent as she brought her only cub into a tight embrace. Setsuna stirred at her mother’s scent and her eyes fluttered opened. They were clouded and unseeing, but it was somewhat positive.

Riko slowly shifted back but her expression was still stony and harsh. She moved on Setsuna's other side and tried to get Yoshiko to help move her. The two of them went to lift the young alpha, but the motion was too much for Setsuna, and she was sick once again. 

“Shiiiiiiiitt.... shiiiiiiitttttttt....” Setsuna murmured with her slurred voice.

Riko nearly smacked her.

“I’ll shit you in a minute!” 

Yoshiko suppressed a giggle. 

With the help of You and Karin, they managed to stuff Setsuna into Riko's car. Yoshiko sat in the back with her, on the middle seat, with Setsuna on the edge near the door in case they needed to make a quick stop. The bucket was placed on Setsuna's lap and she lolled lifelessly over it - her head was basically in the bucket. Yoshiko probably thought it was for the best. If Riko wasn’t already mad enough, she would loose it if Setsuna managed to ruin the upholstery in the car she had saved years to buy.

Saying goodbye and a thank you to You, Karin and Honoka, the Sakurauchi family plus Umi got back into the car.

Riko took the passenger seat and broke out into vicious coughing no sooner had she settled. Yoshiko leaned forward and rubbed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

“You shouldn’t have come out Riri. This isn’t good on your chest-“

“She’s going to get hell for this when she comes round.” Riko promised darkly. Umi silently agreed.

Yoshiko sighed and turned to her mess of a daughter. With soothing hands, she retied Setsuna's wonky ponytail and ran her cool fingers across her forehead. Setsuna was really sweaty and Yoshiko grimaced as her hands grew damp. 

“Mamaaa...” Setsuna slurred and lifted her head. There were still traces of vomit around her mouth. Yoshiko used her sleeve to wipe them away. 

“Setsuna, what did you have to drink?” Yoshiko asked quietly. She knew Riko and Umi could hear the conversation, but tried to keep it low nonetheless.

Setsuna opened her mouth to give an answer, and instead bile spewed from her mouth. Urgently Yoshiko pushed her daughters head back to the bucket and felt her chest tighten as Riko's upholstery was put at risk. 

With a hand gently rubbing her cubs back, she whispered reassuringly. Yoshiko was annoyed with Setsuna, but with Riko being so angry about it, it wasn't even worth her also playing the mean parent. 

With Umi driving unusually fast, they soon arrived at the Aqours pack home. Between Riko and Yoshiko, they unbuckled Setsuna and dragged her out of the car.

“Mamaaaa... Ririiii...” Setsuna moaned, she squirmed a little in their arms but her struggle was weak. Slowly, they had eventually made it to the house.

“Oh my...” Mari gasped a little as she opened the door for them. Her face was the picture of surprised and shock. When Umi too had come through the door, it was shut securely behind them.

“What happened?” Chika quizzed, helping the couple to take Setsuna's shoes off. 

“Too much to drink,” Riko growled, “ after everything I told her-“

“HAHA! 'Suna's peeing!” The tinkering voice of Nanaka piped up from the bottom of the stairs. In the excitement, she had slipped from her room to join in the fun. Mari quickly went to retrieve her cub and took her up in her arms. 

To Nanaka's word, Setsuna was indeed pissing. A heavy stream was flowing down her legs, dampening her socks and dripping onto the carpet. The alpha herself was grunting a little and she was nearly dropped when Yoshiko and Riko jumped sideways to avoid getting peed on. Chika dropped Setsuna’s shoes and moved backwards.

There was silence. 

Then Nanaka continued to laugh, despite Mari's efforts to silence her in the tense moment.

Riko was really beginning to lose her rag.

“Riri, go upstairs and get in bed. I’ll sort Setsuna out, you need to get some medication in you.” Yoshiko tried to take Setsuna's full weight whilst trying not to get piss on herself. The scent was quickly overtaking the hallway and it smelt quite awful.

Chika too encouraged Riko to get some rest.

“Hey, Riko-chan, come on, I’ll help you to bed and Umi can help Yoshiko sort Setsuna out...”

After the persuasions, Riko agreed and let herself be led upstairs by Chika, with promises that Yoshiko would be up there soon to be with her. Riko was coughing worse than ever and her fever had grown once again, completely ruining Yoshiko's previous efforts to cool Riko down.

Between Umi and Yoshiko, they managed to get drunken Setsuna to the nearest bathroom, which was Chika and You's.

With Umi holding the dark furred alpha up, Yoshiko stripped Setsuna of her piss soaked skirt, underwear and socks and dumped them into a nearby laundry basket and started to run some warm water.

Setsuna was groaning again and struggled in Umi's restraint.

"Setsuna, are you going to be sick again?" Yoshiko asked, looking up at her cautiously.

"Mama..." Setsuna whined and reached out blindly for her mama. Yoshiko moved from the bath and towards her daughter. Setsuna clung to her tightly. Umi helped to keep her steady, before they chose to have her sat by the toilet with towels on the floor.

Sitting mostly naked with your cock out to your closest family while you vomit was definitely one of the more embarrassing moments of Setsuna's life. Yoshiko hoped she would remember, so she wouldn't feel compelled to drink so recklessly next time.

Mari returned from putting Nanaka to bed and helped them out, but not before taking a few pictures on Setsuna's phone to show her when she woke up. The three of them got Setsuna in the bath, and Yoshiko showered her down as Umi held Setsuna's head above the water.

"My, Kasumi would love this..." Mari joked. She leant against the door with a smirk.

Umi didn't seem quite so impressed. 

"The last thing Kasumi needs right now is more stress. It's not good for the baby."

Sticking her bottom lip out, Mari pouted at Umi's inability to make light of the situation. They all knew that Kasumi would be laughing her ass off at Setsuna. 

"Yoshiko-chan," Chika poked her head round the door. Yoshiko looked up from showering her blackout drunk daughter, "Riko-chan really needs you up there, she's really restless and doesn't want to sleep."

With a heavy sigh, Yoshiko turned the shower head off.

"I'll be up in a minute. I need to sort Setsuna out." 

"You go up to Riko-chan, she clearly needs you at the moment. We can sort Setsuna out." Chika smiled and patted Yoshiko's shoulder reassuringly. 

"Are you sure?"

Chika and Mari both nodded.

"Don't worry," Umi reassured the dark alpha, "throw us some of her pyjamas down so she doesn't have to be naked," 

Yoshiko nodded and tiredly pulled herself up from the floor. With a final look at Setsuna, and a light kiss to her forehead, Yoshiko turned to go to tend her mate. 

 

••

 

When Setsuna finally awoke, it was because of a really uncomfortable feeling down in her groin. Her dick was getting crushed between her legs and whatever she was lay on and it was throbbing painfully. 

With an exasperated grunt, she rolled herself onto her back. Or she tried to, at least. A firm force pushed her back onto her front, crushing her poor penis once more. Confused, Setsuna tried again. Her head felt like someone was hammering into it and all the moving around wasn't helping at all.

Again, she was pushed back onto her front. The force was uncomfortable and she grunted when she found her face back down.

Slowly, she pried her sticky eyes open to see who was pushing her back down. 

“Mama...” she stuttered, as Yoshiko came into her line of sight. Although she was usually quite pale, Yoshiko was more so than usual. Her dark hair had been scraped back messily and dark rings circled her eyes. Around her shoulders, Setsuna recognised the blanket as one from her mothers bed, and Yoshiko was dressed in her comfy pyjamas. Her crimson eyes rested on Setsuna heavily. Although her lips were taut and eyebrows furrowed, Yoshiko's voice was still soft when she spoke.

“Don’t be too noisy, everyone is still sleeping.” Yoshiko whispered and stood from her chair. She got on her knees next to Setsuna and scented her briefly.

“What happened...?” Setsuna croaked, her voice hoarse and gravelly. 

Cool fingers swiped Setsuna's brow and wiped the sweat away.

“You took some shots. You’ve been quite sick, but Maki said you should be okay but thought someone should stay up with you in case you choke. Have some water.” Yoshiko helped to pull Setsuna into a sitting position. Setsuna gripped her tightly and pried her eyes shut. Quickly, Yoshiko reached for the metal bowl the pack used as a vomit bowl whenever someone was sick or hungover, and held it close to Setsuna.

“Are you going to throw up?” Yoshiko asked quietly. Setsuna gave a half nod and let Yoshiko guide her head blindly to the bowl.

Within thirty seconds, Setsuna once again puked. 

It was just a small attack, and thankfully Setsuna managed to get everything into the bowl to prevent anymore cleanup jobs.

“Riri is really mad, isn’t she?” Setsuna asked weakly, wiping the vomit from her mouth with the back of her hand and lying back down. Yoshiko hesitated.

“Maybe a little, but she’s more upset and worried. She’s also quite sick which makes her more moody.” Yoshiko placed a kiss to Setsuna's forehead and moved the bowl to the floor, preparing to take it and dispose of the contents.

“Have you been with me all night? What time is it?” Setsuna questioned.

“It’s nearly five in the morning. And for most of the night, yes. Umi and Chika sat with you early on so I could make sure Riri was okay but I’ve been here for most of it.” Yoshiko said tiredly. She picked the bowl up with both hands and tried to hide her grimace as she walked to the bathroom. 

Setsuna sipped the water that had been left by her mother and closed her eyes once again.

“Try to get some more sleep, Setsuna. It’ll help you feel better tomorrow.” 

Setsuna managed to fall back into a slightly uncomfortable sleep, still on her side but her dick was no longer completely squished by her own weight.

The next time she woke was two hours later, to soft voices next to her.

“Yoshiko, please go and get some sleep.”

“I can’t just leave her, she could choke.”

“You were nearly asleep when we got down here, zura! Just head back up, we were going to sit down with Emma anyway, so watching Setsuna will be fine.”

In her hazy brain, Setsuna immediately identified the 'zura' as Maru and she assumed the other soft voices were her mother and Ruby.

“Go on Yoshiko, we will watch her I promise.”

Reluctantly, Yoshiko agreed, but not before gently placing a kiss on Setsuna's hair.

“Call me if anything happens.” Yoshiko said to her childhood friends before leaving.

Setsuna opened her eyes and had a peep across the room. Ruby and Maru had made themselves comfortable on the large sofa. Ruby had her top off and held Emma close to her chest so she could feed. Setsuna blushed heavily and closed her eyes again as she saw Ruby’s boobs, squeezing them shut and tried to turn over.

“Ah, Maru go and roll Setsuna back onto her front.” Ruby said, her nursing interrupted by Setsuna’s rolling. 

“I’m awake.” Setsuna mumbled.

“Morning, zura.” Maru said softly. “Turn back onto your side, Yoshiko would have our head if you choked, zura.”

Reluctantly, Setsuna rolled back onto her side. Once again, her eyes opened and found herself drawn to Ruby feeding Emma. The tiny cub was still in her furs and suckled on Ruby’s small breast while the redhead had her eyes closed and hummed a peppy tune under her breath.

“You’ll be doing this with Kasumi soon, won’t you?” Maru murmured to Setsuna. 

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to-“

“Its fine, Setsuna. You’re only curious after all. Do you want to come and have a better look.” Ruby offered. Setsuna blushed heavily.

“No... I’m fine with watching from here.” Setsuna said quietly.

“Try and get some more sleep, you look exhausted, zura.”

Setsuna nodded and agreed. Rolling onto her other side, Setsuna sighed contently and allowed herself to drift back into sleeping her headache away.

 

EPLILOGUE - Aqours

“How’s Kanan this morning?” You asked Mari. The blonde was wobbling on the counter, trying to reach the medicines on the top shelf. It seemed that the state of the blue furred also was fairly obvious, especially considering she had been absent from breakfast completely.

“You know what she’s like!” Mari sniggered, “she never learns. Always has to try and compete with Eli when it’s very clear that to Eli, drinking alcohol is like juice.” Mari continued to root in the cupboard.

“She certainly doesn’t like to loose.” You commented as she sat dawn at the table with her breakfast.

“Of course she doesn’t... “

The two of the, paused for a moment for a voice from the other side of the house was calling.

“Mari....” 

“Just a minute! Hold on Kanan! Ah! Got them!” Mari exclaimed and jumped down off the side holding a small pill bottle.

You examined it with slightly raised eyebrows as she read the label. Mari followed her gaze and chuckled, before adding in a low voice.

“Sometimes, depending on the drink, getting the shits is part of her hangover. Don’t tell Kanan I told you,” Mari winked and headed off, whizzing back up the stairs to her mate, who could be heard vomiting audibly. 

You continued to nibble at her breakfast, slightly put off by the piece of information Mari had just permanently burned into her brain. 

Her appetite for breakfast was completely spoilt with the appearance of Dia and Sarah just after Mari left. You smelt them before she could see them, and as the back door opened she grimaced at the incredibly strong sex musk that accompanied the two. Dia seemed to freeze when she saw You, but Sarah prompted her forward.

It seemed the two had spent a very active night in the pool house. If their breeding musks completely stuck to one another were any explanation, that was the one. You was just silently glad they stayed out instead of stinking the house up. Dia's bedroom was right by the main hall, so if they had gotten dirty in there it most certainly would have been smelt every time someone walked past.

“Morning...” Dia mumbled, heading for the fridge. You got up from her place to dump the remainder of her breakfast in the bin and then left her pots in the sink. 

“Morning.” You forced out, trying to avoid breathing in the stench of Sarah and Dia. 

It was unlike Dia to be inconsiderate of others, and normally if she and Sarah had been going at it they would always shower off or stay at Sarah's apartment, but from the state of the two, You knew they were probably starving. They looked equally as rough, after probably having a little too much to drink. 

“Papa! I just found this game and-“ Yumi stopped dead as she entered the kitchen and pulled her tongue out to make a gagging expression.

“Urgh! It reeks in here!” 

Sarah and Dia lowered their heads and continued to eat their cereal faster. You moved across the kitchen and guided her daughter out to protect her from the scents of the drunken sex the two alphas had shared.

EPILOGUE MUSE

“How’re you feeling, Elicchi?” Nozomi kissed her mates cheeks carefully.

“I’m good.” Eli mumbled, keeping her eyes closed in the dark room.

“Are you sure? Is that why you haven’t gotten out of bed and its one in the afternoon” The bed dipped next to Eli and Nozomi slid under the covers next to her, “at least you haven’t been sick.”

Eli rolled and slung an arm around Nozomi’s waist.

“I’ve not been sick in years!” She mumbled indignantly.

“Well, little cub said you went quite wild with the shots.”

“Karin isn’t used to seeing me consume so much so it seemed like a lot to her. How’s she holding up?”

Nozomi tapped Eli’s hands gently and massaged the skin.

“She clearly takes after you. A few painkillers for her head and she’s just sleeping her tiredness off. I spoke with Mari earlier and Setsuna had a pretty rough night it seems.”

“As expected. She was a mess before she even left the pub. How are the others?”

Eli’s breath was on her neck, and Nozomi found herself a little distracted in her answer.

“Nico is fine, like always. I heard Honoka being sick in the bathroom this morning while Umi scolded her. I think Rin was a little sick but i only heard her once.”

With Eli’s hands moving from her waist, one trailing upwards to her breast and one coming downwards to her shuffling thighs, Nozomi found herself getting a little breathless. 

“Elicchi....” she moaned lightly into the pillow as Eli’s hands roamed her body.

It was going to be an exciting start to the afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> merry Christmas everyone my New Years resolution is to publish more works and my goal is to become a much better writer! Hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas and New year! :D 
> 
>  
> 
> Funny how I can shart out 8000 works for a fic that isn’t for me but when it comes to my own works it takes me forever to write like 3000


End file.
